Every year throughout the U.S. and many other countries as well many of us go thru the ritual of preparing for Christmas. Lighting has long been recognized as a prime feature in decorating the household and often the exterior of the house including the shrubbery as well. On consultation with a countless number of people it was not surprising to discover that after the holidays it was generally the custom to gather up all the wiring and deposit is haphazardly on a shelf or in a box and forget about it until the following year. As the holidays approached and one sought to prepare for decorating, more often that not what one discovered was a hopelessly tangled mess which required precious time to sort out.
A search of the prior art tuned up the following patents. Re No. 29,214, 652,901, 1,405,357, 1,949,298, 2,194,451, 3,562,998, 4,178,735. Only Re No. 29,214 appears to be concerned with packaging electric wiring. However the main purpose here is to preassemble wiring to certain building specifications. Moreover the wiring is simply placed in an envelope and additionally there are required individual packages for branch cables. There is not need or use of a special tool for packaging or unpackaging as is required in this invention.